scratchpadfandomcom_ja-20200214-history
End of the World++/What are two things that I can do in my career to make the world a better?
/Setting |main= What are two things that I can do in my career to make the world a better? First of all, you need to know that anything is feasible in a virtual space in a computer. And if you know that, think how such space following the same laws as real world works. I call such one "Computational Space". It's like the movie "MATRIX", and I hope to construct and apply such to making the world a better. You might think I want a kind of "Utopia" or "Arkadia". Certainly it doesn't sound not interesting, and it could make the world a better in a some way. But I will use the computational space to two things following as not such "dreamlike-story" but realistic and very human. The first is "the computational space which can simulate any problem about civil engineering". We know Great Hanshin-Awaji Earthquake affected some standards or methods for designing structures. Suffering the bold collapse of the elevated expressway, in this change there is "Decreasing a strength of concrete a little to consider the gap between a (experimental) specimens and a real structures". Nobody had known such gap influence a strength so greatly. But, in 1995 how can we knew how a so large structure like an expressway will behave when a large phenomenon like an earthquake occurred? The "Computational Space" is one of the answers against this question. If there had existed "Computational Space" where the expressway had been built and the earthquake had been able to be created, we might be able to know how does it works and to prevent such a problem from occurring. With the computational space which can simulate any problem about civil engineering, for example, we can know the value of something hardly measurable. Or we can experiment something hardly possible in the real world because of size , cost , environment and so on. Those effect should make us get new knowledge, and also structures should be getting safe and high-quality more. And needless to say, it makes the world a better. The another is "the play space to enjoy civil engineering". There is "SimCity", which is the game to enjoy urban planning released by Electronic Arts. Playing SimCity 2000 when I was 10 year-old, I was interested in civil engineering, especially urban planning. I think that's why I study civil engineering and I'm writing this article. SimCity is one of the computational space not so complicated, and making lots of fun. But if we can design original structures (e.g. bridges) and know how it does work, we must get more lots of fun. Then interesting some people in civil engineering or other engineering, it will contribute to solve the "Apathy in Engineering" problem. And "creating" makes people more creative. Creative people seems happier than non-creative one. Therefore such makes us happy and the world must become better. At the other point of view, it has good points that the public uses such space easily as an amusement. For example, it can be estimated by themselves what happens if a typhoon comes. "By themselves" is the most important point. People might not believe in what the others say, but will try to check whether what they see is accurate. So some people send and share the information in the Internet, and awareness for "Disaster prevention" must rise. "Computational Space" has infinity possibility, and I apply it to construct "the computational space which can simulate any problem about civil engineering" and "the play space to enjoy civil engineering". The first is mainly for the professionals, the another is for the public. They are just like methods against Global-Warming, the professionals will do large-scale thing, the public small-scale. And also Both are important. They're not so easy, I know. But I believe computers can take such "Computational Space". Therefore, in my career, I will research how to construct computational space. And I think, even if I cannot construct such, my research should become one of the bases to complete them in the future. ---- コメント投稿 2008/06/24 12:02 |year=2008 |month=06 |day=24 |dow=2 }} Category:Dialy Category: /Article Category: 2008年06月 Category: 2008年06月24日 __NOEDITSECTION__